hyakujifandomcom-20200213-history
Star Ricci
Name: Salvatrice Tatiana Annalisa Rosabella "Star" Ricci First Appearances: "We're not in Kansas anymore. Or Kara. Or...where the hell are we?!" (Shin Season 2) Born: October 16, 1994 Relatives: Giuseppe Ricci (Father), Annabella Ricci + (Mother), Giovanna de Luca + (Grandmother) Likes: Interesting things, sweets, Meglumar, ice cream, art, music, astronomy, annoying people, games, parties, wine Dislikes: Meglumar's emotionlessness, getting drunk, intolerance, being forced to be serious, losing games Western Zodiac Sign: 'Libra '''Eastern Zodiac Sign: '''Wood Dog Personality Star is pretty much off the wall. She is proud of herself and of her strange personality, and isn’t afraid to show it! She can be very random and basically does whatever she feels like doing—within reason, of course. Star actually does follow rules and won’t break them if she can help it, but she’s very good at bending them, finding loopholes, and doing the things she wants while remaining within the rules. Star is a ball of energy, and is always seen with a smile on her face and a spring in her step. She's hardly ever down, and when she is, it doesn't last long. To teachers, she is generally respectful, although she isn’t afraid to speak her mind even then. To students, she is just as random as she is normally—sometimes calling them by their names, and sometimes calling them by whatever random nickname she can think of. She’s full to bursting with bounciness and energy, and she knows full well that some people might find her annoying, but she doesn’t really care. Star is extremely smart, but you wouldn't know it to look at her and her grades. She takes everything in life as a game, and can be very manipulative. She usually has good intentions, but she's an expert at pulling strings. The worst part is she doesn't really care whether she wins or loses and she's good at taking a loss and making a win out of it, so in her mind, she always wins. She's very religious, although again, this doesn't usually show up until you get really deep. Because of J's influence, she's actually become more serious about photomancy and more determined to learn, and she's been improving by leaps and bounds because of it. She's an incurable flirt, it's just one of the games she plays, and she had her own fan club at school while she was at Kara. Buyer beware, when Star wants something she's incredibly persistent. She'll continue to persist until she gets it or until she finally gives up, and her patience is usually more than her opponent's. Abilities Photomancy Basically, Star can control light. During the day, she acts like a human solar cell, absorbing the power of the sun and storing it without even meaning to. As long as she has light in the surrounding area, or still has reserves of light left over from the day, she can use her abilities. She's very attuned to sunlight, and can actually estimate with relative accuracy how many hours it is until the sun comes up. Her training with J taught her how to take light and make something out of it, but when she arrived in Florencia, she was limited to orbs and small, non-tangible things. After getting into a few fights against the Heartless, Star discovered how to make solid sheets of light, which don't tend to do much to regular people but seem to be annoying to Dark users and painful to Heartless. Aside from that, Star still has the following specialized attacks: '''Vega (Binding) ' One of Star’s abilities is the ability to bind objects in place using her light. When she uses this ability, ribbons of light surround the target, binding them in place. On a sunny day, Star can bind two things in place at once, for a maximum of two posts, as long as they are within 10 feet of her. On a cloudy day, when she cannot absorb that much sunlight, she can only bind one object for one post. No matter what the weather is, she needs to rest for five posts before she can use this again. This ability is named after the star Vega, the brightest star in the constellation Lyra. Vega is known for having a disk of dust around it, with is somewhat similar to the ribbons of light that form when Star uses this power. 'Polaris (Blinding) ' Star’s second ability is the ability to emit a blinding light for a short period of time. When Star uses this ability, her entire body pulses with a blinding white light. The amount of light and its range differ depending on the weather of the day. Like Vega, it takes her a cooldown of five posts before she can use this ability again. If she uses Vega, she needs to wait five posts before she can use Polaris, and vice versa. This ability is named after Polaris—the north star. She was originally going to name it after Canopus, the second brightest star in the sky, but because Canopus is associated with cowardice while Polaris is associated with being steadfast, she decided to name it after Polaris instead. 'Sirius (End-game) ' Star's most recent ability is Sirius. Sirius is not counted in any of her cooldown times, and actually exists out of those times. When she uses Sirius, she actually overcharges herself by absorbing a huge amount of light in the surrounding area. This is best on a sunny day, although at night she will end up bring in other light sources if she has to, even though it will be weaker. She can make two-five objects and send them at an opponent depending on the weather. Right now, she can make two to five orbs depending on the weather. They shatter on impact, sending sharp pieces at the opponent. Despite this attack's relative strength, Star can only use it a maximum of two times, and only once safely. Once this is done, Star cannot use any photomancy for twelve hours or absorb any light for that time. She has only used it once, and has described it as feeling like her natural senses for the light had been burned so badly that they become numb. She's literally sending everything she has at the opponent. She can force the issue and use it a second time within the twelve hour recovery period, even consecutively if she wants, but using it like that will be enough to cause actual bodily harm, severe enough to put her in the hospital or worse. The attack is named after Sirius, the brightest star in the night sky. Sirius is also known as the Dog Star, and its name means "glowing" or "scorcher" both of which aptly describe this attack. Elemental Fusion In theory, Star and Helios would have the potential for several different combined "forms" (in which elemancer and elemental combine powers and minds for a limited amount of time), however in practice this only manifests as one. '''Bellatrix Form Bellatrix, the name of a star in the constellation Orion that means “female warrior”, is the name given by Star for her second power. This power allows her to fuse with Helios, enhancing her physical attributes and making her stronger and faster than she normally is. When she uses this power, she suddenly gains a serious expression—the result of Helios’s serious personality taking over. Her eyes change from violet to bright gold when Bellatrix is in effect, and while this is happening, she cannot use any of her other powers or abilities, nor can she use them for up to five posts after this ability is cancelled. This ability requires Helios to be present to use and with Helios gone during this season, Star cannot use it. Light Alignment Powers Infuse Light Given during the fight against the Heartless. Star first noticed this change after the Guard Armor's attack on Niwa. At this level, Light Users gain the power to infuse their weapons with a weak elemental force of Light which deals increased damage to the Heartless or those of Dark Alignment. Since Star already has light powers, this is only shown as a "level up" of sorts to her current skill with photomancy. Helios Helios is a light elemental, who has been bound to Star since her birth. As far as elementals go, he has actually been noted to be young, only about 300 or 400 years old. He cannot attack on his own, and is normally only visible as a translucent figure following Star around, although he can fade from view if he wants. He is immaterial to everyone but Star or other photomancers, and if anyone but a photomancer tries to touch him, their hands will go right through him. It is unknown how Helios found Star in the first place or why he decided to become her elemental partner. Everytime Star has asked him, he has either not responded or changed the subject. As of Shin Season 2, Helios is currently missing, and because of this, Star cannot use her sole Elemental Fusion form. History Childhood Star’s overly long name has a story that goes back to the name of her birth. Star was born on a stormy night near the beginning of autumn. She was born at home, at the vineyard her father ran. Because of the storm, Star’s father could not get to the hospital, and the doctor they called was delayed in arriving. Star’s mother, Annabella, who had always been a frail woman, gave birth to her at home on that night, then died shortly afterwards. Her original name was supposed to be Rosa, but after her mother’s death, her father named her Annalisa Rosabella, taking the two elements of her mother’s name and adding them to hers. However, all was not well. Because of the nature of the birth (she was born premature), there were complications, and as an infant, Star nearly died. Star’s father spent many a long night in prayer during this time, and when Star made a full recovery, the names Salvatrice, meaning “savior”, and Tatiana, meaning “father”, were added to her name—as thanks to God for saving her life. Star grew up happy and normal, discovering her elemancy at the age of 8 one dark night, and meeting a strange figure 3 times. The first time she met Helios, she was three years old. She was playing a game of make-believe in her father’s vineyard when she spotted him sitting among the vines. Star tried to talk to him and draw him into her game, but he never said anything, only looked at her. She never saw him again until she was 7 years old. She had wandered a little too far while playing, and was lost. A thunderstorm fell over her after she had wandered for a bit, and she slipped on some muddy ground while trying to find shelter and ended up rolling down the hill. The last thing she saw before she fell unconscious was Helios standing over her. When she woke up, she was in bed and he was gone. She never saw him again until she was 12, when she met him while practicing her abilities. That was the first time they talked, although it was only for a short bit. Helios remained with her since then. Freshman Year: Love and War When she was in her first year of high school, she discovered a school called Kara, set on a tropical island and made especially for students with powers. After talking it over with her father and exchanging farewells, she and Helios set off for Atlatur and Kara to learn how to control her own abilities. On her first day at Kara, she had lunch at Kara Nights, where she met with another photomancer named Jeremiah Murray. J told her about his past, and when she didn't shy away from it, he offered to teach her photomancy. This is where Star's masterpiece began. She found out that J was in love with Tsubame Hoshino, a girl in their year, and noticed that Tsu was jealous of the time she spent with J, so she vowed to get them together at all costs by spending even more time with J and getting Tsubame jealous to the point where she would act before J let go of her. Of course, she never considered the fact that she would actually fall for J. And she fell hard. This wasn't some girlish crush over J being cute. She was actually, really in love with him, and she knew that she had to continue to match him with Tsu, for his own happiness. The end result was something akin to ripping her heart out, but Star did it anyway. She has since recovered, and although she still has feelings for J, because she says that love isn't just something you can have and throw away, she's resigned herself to being happy for his happiness and has moved on. If one thing's changed though, it's that she's actually focused on her photomancy now. Over the course of the summer, she met someone from another world named Meglumar Odai and has actually been teaching him about this world. Star's world wasn't actually involved in the conflict with the Heartless. So, one might ask how exactly Star got into this mess... Star likes to help people one at a time, and after helping J, she decided that Meglumar would be her next project. Since the one thing Meglumar really wanted to do was find his way home, she decided to help, and after looking through Kara's crazy library, they decided that they had found the way to do it. She was going to send Meglumar home by messing with Kara's Gates, the portals that allowed people to get to Kara from anywhere in the world. She and Meglumar slipped into the Gateports after hours for a test run, but things went badly. The last thing she remembers was the Gate breaking down and light flashing everywhere, before she and Meglumar fell through and ended up in the middle of Florencia, in one of the main worlds being attacked by the Heartless. Star decided to join Arcadia when she met Xuangmeng in a library in Traverse Town, and has been working with Arcadia ever since, while participating in several battles against the Heartless. Equipment Arcadia Uniform Star's Arcadia uniform is a pleated knee-high white skirt and a long-sleeved black shirt over that with wide bands of light on the cuffs and shoulders. Above that is a cloak that's very similar to Helios's cloak in the above picture, except black instead of white and with white crosses instead of red. Black boots complete the outfit. Single Use Items Name: Crimson Armor Piece Type: One Use Offensive Item Event: Show Time Description: A piece of the Crimson Armor that did not vanish with it. Still red in color and warm to touch, it still has a bit of fire magic stored within. To use it, users must press the piece between their two hands, and the fire will pour out and cover the users in flames for three posts, at which point users can do whatever they wish in their flaming state. The flames are harmless to the user, but it has the side effect of burning clothes off to a crisp so be ready when using it. Once used, the piece of Crimson Armor would turn grey and fades away. Name: King's Pen Type: Single Use Event: 2009 FAILED Halloween Event Description: This pen was once used by a legendary horror writer and master of the macabre. When aimed at a target and the pen clicked it unleashes a powerful beam that rushes to invades the target's mind and is composed of concentrated writing force. Due to the Writer's masterful skill to churn out complete novels in days the force overloads the target's mind with plot, characters and story twists forcing them to go instantly mad and lose their next combat turn screaming and muttering dark things that should not be repeated. King novels were, are and shall be written again. Relationships *[[Meglumar Odai|'Meglumar Odai']] - Meglumar is Star's best friend, and has been a pillar of support for her ever since she was uprooted from her old world and thrust into Kara. He also seems to have filled in for Helios as Star's "partner", and Star currently says that she'd trust him with her life. His lack of emotion gets on her nerves, though, and she is constantly trying to find a way to break him out of that. Category:light